


I've never been that good at geography

by Xira



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xira/pseuds/Xira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After joining PSG, David tries to let behind the memory of how awful the end of the world cup was for Brazil, but it looks like all the journalists want him to remember it, and it makes it hard for him to move on. One evening, when David is feeling bad again because of it all, James knocks on his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've never been that good at geography

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> this is my first fanfic and I hope that you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> I already apologise if there is some mistakes, I'm French so english is not my first language.  
> I wrote this (instead of sleeping) after seeing an interview of David Luiz the other day, where a journalist showed him a video of the end of the game against Germany. I felt really bad for him, and it turned into an excuse to write some Dames.

Since a few days, David Luiz had been feeling pretty bad. Well, not because he felt bad in Paris. On the contrary, he loved the city, his teamates were great, and his first games hadn’t been too bad, even though they didn’t manage to score against Evian a few days ago. He didn’t really have the time to miss Chelsea at all. Of course, he still had to improve in french. To be honest, he hardly knew how to say something else than “Bonjour”, “Merci” or “Paris est magique”, and his accent wasn’t that great ever. 

But none of this bothered him. After all, it had been his choice to move to Paris instead of staying in Chelsea, and he didn’t regret it at all.

No, the only real problem he had were the French journalists. Well, maybe all journalists were like that, and not only the french one, but since he had begun to play with the PSG, he felt as if every single one of them wanted to hurt him with his memories of the world cup, while he just wanted to forget it all, once and for all.

One of the journalists had even show him a video of himself crying after the match against Germany during an interview. It had been hard for him not to break in front of the camera, because his injuries were still too fresh, and they still hurt too much. He was the captain back then, Neymar and Thiago had put his hopes on him, and he had let them down. Of course, he knew that he had to be strong, that he had to move on and do his best to forget all those awful moments, and think about the future.

But it was hard when the whole world seemed to want to make him remember it, again and again.

However, he knew he still had to go to these interviews, because he couldn’t decieve his fans. Well, PSG fans, technically, but he truly hoped that some of them already liked him. It was his duty, and he was ready to assume it. Even though it meant being told again and again that he had been the captain of the brazilian team during the worst game of its history. Maybe he deserved all this pain for what had happened because of him.

But now, at the end of the day, he was glad to be finally back in his flat, where no one could bother him with all of this, where he could just close his eyes and pretend that nothing was wrong. That this damn world cup had never happened. He loved his appartment. He had a pretty good view of Paris from there. Not of the Eiffel Tower, it would have been a little too cliché, even if he would have liked it. But he felt great in there. 

He had knew the first time that he had seen this place that it could become his home. He’d be lying to say that he wasn’t a little nostalgic of the place he lived in when he was in Chelsea, after all he had been used to it, but he had learnt to come over that, too. His days were hard, both mentally and physically. During the training and the games, he gave all he had, wishing to make people forget what happened in Brazil, and to show them that he still was a great player, that he could still be useful for his national team and that PSG hadn’t made a mistake by choosing him.

He couldn’t help but think about the friendly game he would soon play against Colombia. He knew it was his chance to prove his worth. So now, the only thing he really wanted to do was to get in bed and stop thinking until the next morning. He just felt so tired. Instead of that, he forced himself to try to cook something. Adopting an unhealthy way of life would not get him anywhere, he knew that quite well. 

He also switched the TV on, even if he didn’t understood most of what was being said. On the one hand, it would help him to get used to the French accent, and on the other hand, even if something bad was said about him, he wouldn’t understand it anyway. And he wouldn’t feel too alone.

He had just put some water to boil-he was planning to do something simple, like rice of pasta, because he didn’t think that he still had the strengh in him to make some complicated dishes today- when he heard his doorbell ring. He hadn’t been expecting anyone, and there was not a lot of people who knew he lived there. Maybe it was Thiago. After all, they were great friends, and being in the same club made them become even closer than when they just played for Brazil together.

But when he opened the door, he had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. Because in front of him was standing James Rodriguez, the young colombian player he had only seen a few times after comforting him during the world cup. From time to time, he took a look at James twitter, but other than that, he didn’t know him that well. And yet he was there, on his doorstep, in Paris, instead of being in Spain, training with the Real Madrid. 

This definitely couldn’t be real. It had to be an hallucination or something. Maybe he should have skipped the dinner and went to sleep right away, 

“Um...well, hello? James said, smiling shyly at David, and the older one thought during a second that if James kept being that cute, people would have a real hard time to see him as one of the world’s best player, because the only thing they would realise about him was how huggable he was.

Okay, David really needed some sleep, if he was letting this kind of thoughts make its way into his mind.

-Hello, James. Can I know what you are doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you, but I am, let’s say, a little surprised to see you there. Explained David.

He was smiling too, trying to make James understand that he was welcomed here, even if, because of David’s tiredness and bad mood, it might not have been that evident for his friend. To say the truth, he had really grew found of the colombian boy, and he didn’t want to make him feel rejected.

His question revealed something in James’ eyes which made David think that, at the moment, the younger one was just as lost as he was. Well, at least it was still better than when he had been sobbing in his arms after the game between Brazil and Colombia.

-I-I don’t really know... I’m sorry, I know this is just stupid, maybe I should have never come here, but all have been going so fast after I joined Real Madrid. I have all this pressure on me now, that I didn’t have in Monaco. We just lost the supercopa against the Atlético, and I just,well, I couldn’t handle it alone, to see everyone already decieved...And I just needed to see you. I-i don’t ever know why I’m sorry, you shouldn’t be the one to always have to support me, i know, but...

-Wait a minute and try to calm down, okay? So you came all the way to Paris just to see me, am I getting that right? Asked David, interupting James’ rambling about how sorry he was to bother him.

-Yes, that’s it. Answered the other man, staring at the ground, and David could have sworn that James had blushed while admitting it.

-Do you only realise just how far Paris is from Madrid? 

-Well not, really. You see, i have never been that good at geography, back in school. I have always been better at this game in which you have to shoot a ball and try to put it in a net. Do you see what I am talking about? The Colombian teased him, before being serious again. Honestly, I realise it better now that i've been driving 1200 kilometers. Next time, I will definitely take the plane.

His panick from earlier seemed to have disappeared. Just being close to David helped him to feel safer, even though he didn’t get why the other man had this effect on him. He didn’t realise it, but thanks to him, the things which had been troubling David’s mind had stopped monopolizing all his thoughts.

-Very well, David sighed. Come in. You can sit on the sofa; you must be tired.

James followed David, discovering the place where the man he had learnt to admire lived. It all looked very simple, but there was something warm, cheerful and welcoming about this place. In fact, it fitted David’s personality.

He did as he was told and found his place on David’s sofa, before stretching. David was right, he was really tired. The trip had not really helped him to rest. He felt David sitting next to him, and without thinking much further, he laid his head on David’s shoulder. It just felt right that way. Maybe it wasn’t that bad that Colombia had lost against Brazil, finaly. Without it, he would never had met David, and right now, he only felt whole because the Brazilian by his side.

David had barely noticed what James just did, because his eyes were stuck on the TV screen in front of him. It was showing his latest interview, and with it the video of him, crying after the loss against Germany. He clenched his fists so hard that his nails would surely have pierced his skin if James hadn’t put a comforting hand on his forearm.

-This world cup have been hard fot both of us. I know what you’re going through. James whispered.

David wanted to yell that no, he didn’t know, that his team had only lost 1-2, while his had been crushed by Germany, humiliated in front of the whole world and left broken, and that he had been their captain at this time. But this was all in the past, he had to look forward, to the future, the games that still had to be played, and...

And why the hell there was smoke in his flat? Well, not really smoke, more like water vapour in fact...

-Damn it, the water! He realized, getting up and rushing to the kitchen. When he took the pan off of the fire, more of it was already gone. He sighed, while his stomach growled, making it clear that he was hungry and that he would have to wait a long time again before being able to eat something.

-Well, at least I’m lucky that I hadn’t put anything else in this pan. It would have burnt, and maybe the whole building would have burnt with it. David sighed. If he hadn’t been that hungry, he would have chosen the easiest option: going to sleep early. Well if James hadn't been here, of course.

-Don’t be so pessimistic. Nothing really bad happened, right? Don’t worry, I’m going to cook you something. That’s the least I can do after you let me stay here with you. James said, still smiling to David, who still wasn’t sure if any of this was really happening, or if he would soon wake up alone in his bed from this dream.

A beautiful dream, a little voice whispered to him, but he ignored it, trying to act as if the whole situation was totally usual. As if he was used to have a handsome Colombian boy cuddling with him on his sofa and helping him in the kitchen.

Wait, did he just think that James was handsome? 

It was his time to blush, and he was glad that his friend hadn’t been looking in his direction at that moment. James were searching in all of David’s kitchen to find something they could eat, but he had to face the fact that most of the drawers were desesperately empty. David had been so concentrated on trying to improve his game that he really hadn’t paid any attention to what he still had left to eat.

-Please, David, don’t tell me that you’re going to let yourself die of hunger if there isn’t anyone around to watch over you. Joked James, but the way he looked at David showed that he was serious about it, and the brazilian felt good just knowing that James was preoccupied about him.

-Yes, don’t worry about that. I just didn’t really had the time to get the groceries lately. At worse, if I have nothing left, I just have some chinese take-away or something like that. And by the way, I’d like to tell you that I managed to survive on my own during 27 years before meeting you. He added playfully, before sticking his tongue out, which made James laugh.

In the end, James managed to use what little food David had left to make spaghetti carbonara. He didn’t really have another choice, and after all, he thought, most of people liked Italian food, and he didn’t expect David to be someone who was difficult with food. The smell made the Brazilian’s stomach growl again, which made James smile and laugh. When it was finally ready, David had a hard time to keep his dignity and not throw himself at the delicious dish. 

James was happy that what he had prepared seemed to please his friend. He wasn’t really used to cooking italian dishes, and he had been afraid not to get it right.

Neither David or James managed to eat it without putting sauce on their clothes and on their faces, and they ended up laughing at just how ridiculous their situation was. David even took some of the sauce on James’cheeks and licked it, and James did the same to the one on his friend’s face. It had been a long time since they had had such a good and funny time. Both of them thought that it was strange that they felt so good being with each other. This felt so natural even if they hadn’t know each other for a long time. All of their problems seemed to be so far away when they were together.

After eating, James got up and he said, still a little shy, but definitely less than when he had come, some hours earliers:

-Thank you for cheering me up, David. I spent really good moments with you. I hope I haven’t been a burden for you. I’m going to go back to Madrid now. I don’t want to keep bothering you.

Before thinking about what he was doing, David caught James’ hand in his, forcing the boy to stay with him.

-You don’t bother me, James. On the contrary, I wasn’t feeling too well because of everything the journalists said about the world cup and the match against Germany, and you helped me get better. You should stay here for the night, you are too tired to go back to Madrid. I would worry if I knew that I let you leave on the road at this hour. He said, looking truly worried for what could possibly happen to James.

It didn’t take more to convince James not to leave. On a common accord, they decided to go to sleep. David was glad that his bed was big enough to welcome both of them. However, when James began to undress himself, he couldn’t help but stare at the chest of the young Colombian. James saw the way David was looking at him, and during a second, their eyes met.

They stayed like that, frozen, just staring at each other, during what seemed to be an eternity for both of them. I felt as if a storm was going to break up. And then, suddenly, David’s lips were on James’ ones, and his hands were on the younger boy’s chest, and he pushed him on his bed, before they parted, both panting.

They didn’t need words to understand what they felt for each other, only a soft, beautiful “I love you” slipped through James’lips, and soon after those words were said again by David, just as they got rid of their clothes, trying to get even closer to each other. They weren’t really surprised at what was happening between them. After all, since the begining, they had been attracted to each other, as if they were meant to be together. 

David could see in the eyes of James just how much the boy trusted him, and he swore to himself that he would be worthy of this trust. Gently, he caressed his cheek with his hand and their lips met again. It felt perfect for both of them. They didn’t feel the need to rush it, and they kept kissing and caressing each other like that during a long time.

After a while, David hands became more curious, going down to explore James’ stomach and his hips. He never stopped to look at James, making sure that his new lover agreed to everything he was doing to him.  
He would never be able to look at himself in a miror again if he hurt his sweet, perfect and innocent James. 

James felt relieved. Relieved to see that David needed him just as much as he needed David. Since the Brazilian took him in his arms in front of millions of people, he had been thinking about him, all his thoughts being invaded by that man who was there for him when he needed support the most. Since David had hugged him to comfort him, all James had wanted was to run back into those arms.

He wondered if it was possible for David and him to get lost in each other, because David was all over him, kissing him, caressing him, whispering words of love in his ear, words he was the only one to hear, words which only belonged to them. James wrapped his arms around David’s broad shoulders, letting himself drown into the sensations that the Brazilian brought to him. 

One look was enough for David to understand what his lover wanted, and soon enough, David was not only all over him, but he was also inside of him, making him moan and writhe underneath him. James would have liked to tell him how good it felt, or to scream David’s name, but before he managed to form a coherent word, the pleasure overwhelmed him, making him David’s slave. David kissed him one last time, and, finally, the pleasure was too great for them both, and they let out one last moan of bliss, before David pulled James close to him, kissing his forehead. 

They were too tired to get dressed for the night, and James felt asleep like that, cuddling with David and listening to his heartbeat. The Brazilian stayed awake a little longer, savoring the chance he had to be able to claim this wonderful boy as his own. A part of him wanted the whole world to know that he now belonged to him, while the other one, the responsible one, told him that for his and James’ well-being, their relationship would have to stay a secret. 

He didn’t really liked it, but he told himself that if he could have James, it was worth it.

 

\---------------------------------

 

The next morning, when Dadid woke up all alone in his bedroom, he first thought that it had all been a dream. And if it had been real, then he thought James should have decided that the night they spent together were a mistake, and this idea hurt him even more than losing 1-7 to Germany. He didn’t think his heart could hurt that much. But when his eyes began to get full of tears, the door of his bedroom suddenly opened, revealing James, his James, who was wearing David’s shirt and bringing him breakfast.

David couldn’t decide which of those two things he liked the most. The pain he had been feeling disappeared as quickly as it came, and he huge smile appeared on his face.

-I just wanted to make sure that you don’t die of hunger because of me. James laughed, before joining David into the bed.

 

They spent the morning like that, enjoying each other, before James phone began to ring. David tried to keep him from reaching the device by kissing his shoulders and his neck, but James decided to respond in case something serious had happened. When he answered, his friend Cristiano Ronaldo explained to him that Real Madrid’s coach had not been very happy when he hadn’t seen him during the training, and David had to bit his lip not to tell through the phone that, sorry, but James was too busy doing another sort of training.

But in the end, he decided against it; he didn’t want to embarass his love. Cristiano also added than even though Salomé, James’daughter, had a great time playing with Junior, she still wanted to see her father. James had asked Cristiano to take care of her because he didn’t want her to see how broken he was after the game against Atlético, and Cristiano was the closest friend he had in Madrid. After all, the entire world knew that Cristiano was James’idol, and David felt a bit jealous, because he could imagine the Portuguese trying to corrupt his innocent and helpless little James.

And yes, he knew that he was being overprotective and that James would try to kill him if he learnt that he thought that he was little and helpless.

-I don’t want you to leave. Whispered David, his arms wrapped against James’body after he ended the call and explained to David that he had to go back to Madrid.

-I don’t want either, but I have to, you know. I have to take care of Salomé, and Real Madrid counts on me. Furthermore, you can’t stay there with me all day, either. And it’s not that bad, after all, Madrid’s not that far from Paris, I’ll come to see you quite often. James promised.

Finally, it wasn’t such a bad thing that James didn’t care about distances.

 

\---------------------------

 

Journalists didn’t change in one day, they kept on showing David videos of what happened in Brazil. But now, his eyes didn’t fill up with tears like they used to, because of course, Brazil didn’t win the cup, and the match against Germany still looked horrible, but he stopped caring about that. When he thought of the world cup, the first thing which came to his mind was that, thanks to it, he had met the love of his life.

So the journalists could keep trying to make him remember bad memories, and the Germans could keep their world cup trophies, because there would always be new goals to score, new matches to play and new titles to win, but there was only one James Rodriguez in this world, and he belonged to him. 

All the rest didn’t matter, and he was decided to keep him forever, no matter that they lived so far from each other. He knew they could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
